Stepfather
by Felicity Dream
Summary: The rating may go up. It's about if Voldemort had adopted a muggle for a daughter, with motives of course. Indefinite Hiatus. Reaaaalllly needs to be rewritten...
1. Little One

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it, I don't. I only own the story. 

Stepfather

Chapter 1

At 1353 Greb Street there came a flash of green light. A wailing occurred just after it's parents lay dead. "Master? What of the child?" The tallest man answered. "Bring her. She might become useful in the future. Leave no evidence." They wanted to oppose their master seeing no use of the muggle child.

"Yes, my lord." And they went on with the work. Done with the work they apparated back to the Riddle House. There he ordered them away. He looked at the thing in his arms, and he suddenly smiled gruesomely making the baby quiet down.  

13 Years Later

"Hey Dad! What's up?" 14 year-old Darla said to her father. Her father was one of the richest people in the world, but they acted as though they were normal average people. In truth they only use so much of the money, maybe 50%. Or less.

Her father's name is Tom Riddle, more known as Lord Voldemort in the Wizarding World. She does not know this information so I ask you to not tell her. She falls on top of her bed, as Tom Riddle enters the highly decorated room and sits next to her. "Darla, you know that you can tell me anything right?" His expensive Kawasaki glasses slipping down his nose, making him even cuter, as he leaned down. Darla rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Her father in turn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, uh huh. Seriously though." 

"Like what?"

"Boys?"

"With you?"

"You have anyone else to talk to?"

"No."

"So does this mean you have people crushing on you?"

"…"

"Your silent and your blushing."

Tom grinned. "Ah. My daughter is so predictable!" "I am not."

"But you're blushing." 

"Dad…"

"Yes?"

"Out."

"Why?"

"Because… OUT! We'll talk _later."_

Darla took his hand and dragged him out. "Bye!"

A/n: Another story! Any way this is so important. Tell me during anywhere in the story if Darla is or becoming a Mary-Sue. Thank You. And I hope you all enjoyed this first piece. Please review.


	2. Eating is Good

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except Darla. J.K. Rowling owns them. Thank You.

Stepfather 

Tom Riddle walked the halls of his home. His face wore a sort of crazy smile. All of it was his. _In this life of course_. 

He suddenly remembered Harry Potter. Yes, he'd do something about that. A call rang out. "DAD!" Darla, his Darla was calling. 

"Be right there!" he yelled back, but Darla was already running. She jumped from the top of the last pair of steps and onto to her dad. And they fell back hard. 

"Jeez, how much do you weigh Darl?" Riddle said as he tried to come up. "120 pounds," she replied tartly. He rolled his eyes. When both were up, they fell again laughing so much. "Would you get off of me?" Darla asked to which her father replied smartly "Can I? You're the one trying to crush me." 

Darla rolled off and her father got up. He held out a hand and brought her up. Together they walked to the kitchen. The kitchen had a beautiful décor. The walls and floor were marble and they had silver cooking equipment, the whole supply.

They settled down at the table to eat. There were lots to eat, but they chose a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.  


	3. When Harry Met Darla

Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not mental. I really do own it all. I've finally have the money…Darn, I was just daydreaming.

Stepfather 

Darla was going to her school for her summer lessons. Her dad said it would be very profitable to go learn things earlier or something like that. 

Yeah, uh huh. Still, she hated school no matter how profitable it was. School was boring and just a waste of time. She'd much rather spend time with her dad or skate around or eat and sleep all day. She just didn't want to go to school.

Thank God that it was now her last year of high school after summer ends. And there was no way she was going to go to college. She'd probably wait for a year or two because her dad would most probably send her to college anyway.

**She let an exasperated sigh. 'Man, I want to go back to sleep.'**

When she entered her classroom, she noticed that only one other person was there at the time. It was a boy with untidy short black hair and emerald eyes that were framed by large round glasses. He looked scrawny in those way too big for him gray sweats, a bit pale and he had this wicked scar on his forehead.

She came up to him and said, "Hey! How you doin'? Are you new here? If that's the case you just got yourself a new friend. The name's Darla. What's yours?" 

He looked a bit shocked that someone actually came to talk to him. Then he smiled and he held out a hand to which she took and said, "Harry. My name's Harry Potter."


	4. Gotta Love Lunch

Disclaimer: Actually, I'm now aiming to buy Fushigi Yuugi…I doubt if I have to save money for that that I own Harry Potter. After all, I would be rich…

**I own Darla though!**

Stepfather 

It was now lunch and the two new friends went to go sit at a table. Darla, as always, brought two P&J sandwiches and Harry brought an apple. "That's not all you're going to eat, is it?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Actually, yes. My Aunt doesn't like to waste food on me." Darla had this horrified expression on her face. "No way! Here, have one of my sandwiches then. And don't tell me no. I can get nasty…"

**Harry rolled his eyes at his new friend. "Alright. Thanks, I'm really hungry during the summer…I can't wait to get to my boarding school." **

**"You go to boarding school? That's sounds really expensive. If your aunt wouldn't waste food on you, she would money?"**

**"Actually, I go to a very private school. My parents went there and they wanted me to go there too so they saved a lot of money and that's what I used to pay the school."**

**"Ohh. Did your parents meet and fall in love there?"**

**"Err, yes…"**

**"How romantic! Like high school sweethearts. Say, what about you?"**

**Harry was chewing a bit of his sandwich and raised both of his eyebrows this time. "What about me?"**

**Darla smirked and Harry had a vague feeling of seeing that smirk before. "How do you want to get together with someone? HS sweethearts, strangers, meet at a exotic place, or what?"**

**Harry choked on his food and blushed. "Er…A girlfriend?" At Darla's nod he continued. "I don't know. I've never actually thought of romance before. I thought I should just stay in focus." '_Like defeating Voldemort for one. And make sure I don't _die_ first.'_**

**"You mean so you could go to college?" **

**Harry nodded and looked down, pretending to be focused on his food. '_Better just to play along. No need to make her think I'm crazy because I say some crock and bull about being a wizard and everything that comes with that.'_**

****

"Interesting. Most boys I know have their brains in their pants, not in their heads where they're supposed to be. I'm glad I met you, Harry. Oh wait! Is that the bell?"

**The bell had rung and both of them gathered their things. They slung their bags over their shoulders and began to walk. "What's your next class?"**

**Harry checked his schedule. "Geometry. Yours?"**

**"Same."**

**They grinned at each other and continued to walk together to their next class.**

**A/n: I'm so sorry that the chapters are so short. But as you can see there isn't really much going on. I know when it gets to later on it'll be longer and more things will be going on. So please stick around!**


End file.
